Quiero ser doctor
by foreverendsshere
Summary: Bokuto era torpe, extremadamente torpe. Si bien no era estúpido ni tímido, sólo era torpe. Quizás por eso había llamado la atención de Akaashi. Bokuaka y leve insinuación de AkaashixSuga. Children!au.


Bokuto era torpe, extremadamente torpe. Si bien no era estúpido ni tímido, sólo era torpe. Generalmente se lastimaba cada dos por tres siendo un niño grande de cuarto grado. Su cabello negro siempre estaba despeinado y sus brazos, piernas y rostro llenas de curitas llenas de dibujos de Spider Man.

Akaashi era otro niño un año menor, este siempre lo miraba en los recreos mientras estaba con sus amigos. El mayor le llamaba muchísimo la atención al moreno más pequeño. Quizás por estar lleno de cicatrices, o por sus ojos color miel. Keiji todavía no decidía por qué. A su corta edad, Akaashi era bastante inexpresivo, aunque siempre pareciese estar enojado.

Un día, justo cuando el calor comenzaba a aparecer, el profesor de Akaashi, Sugawara sensei anunció que junto a los niños de cuarto grado irían al laboratorio a hacer una investigación sobre plantas. El moreno apenas se enteró sintió como su corazoncito latía acelerado sin saber por qué. Por estar agitado y nervioso, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, ardiendo levemente.

-¿Pasa algo, Keiji-kun?

El moreno miró a su profesor, Sugawara-sensei también hacía que su corazón latiese rápido, él era muy lindo y también muy agradable, siempre halagaba sus dibujos a pesar de que supiese que no eran lindos y le regalaba caramelos. El moreno negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo escuchando de fondo la risa de su sensei.

El día de laboratorio finalmente había llegado. Los niños de tercer grado se encontraban ya sentados en un asiento cada uno, la actividad se basaba en hacer una investigación con dibujos y muchas palabras sobre las plantas que había afuera. Cinco minutos después, un hombre con barba y muy alto entró junto a muchos niños, probablemente era Asahi sensei, el profesor de cuarto grado.

Las parejas fueron escogidas por los profesores, Akaashi simplemente se sentó en una silla pequeña y miró hacia todos lados, él parecía ser el único estando solo, aunque no le molestaba si podía hacer el trabajo con su profesor favorito. Pero en el fondo, vio una cabecita pequeña que se escondía detrás del profesor de cuarto grado. Parecía un poco asustado, por lo que Keiji, con lo curioso que era, fue a ver quien estaba ahí atrás.

Y fue ahí cuando lo vio, alto para su edad, con ojos lindos y cabello oscuro. Lo saludó con una sonrisa y preguntó por su nombre.

"Kotaro Bokuto"

El resto de la tarde los dos infantes la pasaron entre risas y dibujos, mientras que Bokuto tenía algunos problemas escribiendo, y Akaashi odiaba dibujar, se volvieron un equipo completamente equilibrado con los lindos trazos que hacía el mayor y el adorable vocabulario del menor.

Después de una tarde en el patio de juegos y el jardín, con muchos crayones y risas, volvieron a su salón. Y Akaashi se dio cuenta de algo muy interesante, Bokuto era increíblemente torpe, no tímido ni estúpido, simplemente estaba constantemente tropezando con sus propios pies, no veía por donde caminaba y tenía poco cuidado con sus lápices de colores. Lo cual le parecía gracioso al menor.

Akaashi suspiró y miró el papel enfrente de el, Sugawara sensei había dicho que iba a darles hojas en blanco y que ellos debían dibujar o escribir lo que quisieran ser al crecer. Akaashi titubeó un poco.

Y entonces recordó todas las veces que Bokuto se lastimó. Una vez en una clase de cocina que hicieron entre los de tercero y cuarto, el mayor había agarrado una bandeja caliente sólo para impresionar a Akaashi con el dibujo que había hecho de él en una galleta de vainilla. O la vez que Keiji mencionó que le gustaban las hormigas y al día siguiente Bokuto apareció lleno de picadas pero con un frasco lleno de hormigas para Akaashi, o cuando Bokuto se bajó demasiado rápido del columpio y se lastimó la rodilla, solo porque Akaashi se lo había pedido. Y entonces fue ahí cuando lo decidió.

"Quiero ser doctor."

Para poder curar todas y cada una de las heridas de Bokuto.

 **N/A:**

 **Ustedes no tienen idea de cuanto amo esta pareja** **?** **, en fin, que viva el Bokuaka.**


End file.
